


Encounter at the Stadium

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Just two Pokemon fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: May runs into Ash at the league conference for Hoen.





	Encounter at the Stadium

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

Encounter at the Stadium

"I have to go now," She said politely as she separated herself from the aspiring coordinators who were asking for her for advice. She normally didn't mind giving advice to folks starting out but she really didn't want to miss her brother's first match in the Hoen League. She made her way to the arena seats and found his two friends sitting happily with her mother and father. She was glad her parents managed to take time off to come to the start of Max's first league tournament. "I thought Ash would be here," she said as she took her seat.

"We saw his first preliminary match earlier," Marie said from where she was sitting. "He's probably still at the Pokemon Center having his pokemon looked after." She thanked the younger coordinator and then turned back toward the stadium were Max and his opponent where heading out into the arena.

She had been impressed with Max's two friends at the last Hoen Grand Festival. She was happy to have won it but she was sad that she wouldn't get to compete in the Hoen Festival again. It was considered bad form to re-enter after you'd won the ribbon cup for a region some retire after winning their home cup and others would go on to compete in other areas. She wished her win had been against Drew but he'd taken the pervious years Hoen grand festival. She had to smile though she still could compete against him and Harley in Johto next time as none of them had won that festival yet.

"That's a very good move," her father said drawing her attention back to the match where Max's Exploud had just defeated his opponent's Ursaring. She put her thoughts about the festival behind her and joined her family and friends in cheering for her little brother. She had mostly forgotten all about her problems by the time her brother won. "Let's go congratulate him on his win." Her father said leading the way toward the exit so they could make their way down to where Max would be leaving the stadium.

"Look, there's Ash," Her mother said pointing out where Ash was standing talking with a girl who seemed to be around her age. She knew that even after knowing him for years she still hadn't met everyone he knew Ash tended to meet a lot of people. "I wonder if she's his girlfriend," Her mother said hopefully.

"Why don't we go ask?" She said even though she was pretty sure Ash would have told her if he was dating anyone. Sometimes she wondered if Ash ever even thought about romance in all the years she'd known him he'd never really reacted much to attention from the opposite sex.

She noticed her brother had emerged from the stadium and made a beeline toward Ash who was obviously congratulating him on his win. Once they had joined the three of them and given their own congratulations to her brother Ash introduced his friend. "This is Casey everyone she's a trainer I met in Johto before I ever journeyed to Hoen."

Once the introductions where over Marie piped up, "So we were wondering if Casey here was your girlfriend." Ash reacted with visible shock at the suggestion but Casey just started laughing. She could tell Ash was bothered by her laughing even before he exploded.

"What's so funny Casey," He asked showing a side of him she hadn't seen in a while. She had noticed that certain people just pushed Ash's buttons and he exploded back into a loud mouthed kid.

"Just the thought of you ever having a girlfriend Ash," She said laughing even harder. "I mean really the only way I'd ever date you is if you became a member of the Electabuzz baseball team."

"I've had a girlfriend," Ash said defensively. He looked ready to rant about more but the announcement came for Casey to report to the stadium for her first preliminary match. "You'd better win so I can beat you later." Ash called still mad.

Ash calmed down shortly after she was gone and turned toward Marie, "I heard you decided to be a coordinator." When Marie nodded Ash smiled and said, "I'm glad you found out what you wanted to be."

"Thanks," Marie said cheerfully. "By the way I wanted to ask you why did you catch a Bulbasaur for the preliminary tournament you've already got a Venusaur." She had to smile as she realized that Max must have never filled her in on Ash's Bulbasaur.

"I've had Bulbasaur longer than Venusaur," Ash said gently. "In fact my Venusaur is the child of my Bulbasaur and another Trainer's bulbasaur who also refuses to evolve." He laughed, "I don't get to use Bulbasaur as often as I'd like because Professor Oak needs help keeping the Pokemon at his ranch under control."

"Hey Ash, is Casey any good because she just sent a Beedrill out against a fire type," Max said walking back toward them. "That's a real rookie mistake." She glanced over at Ash who was smiling mysteriously.

She found out why a few seconds later when Casey's Beedrill was announced as the winner. "Don't underestimate your opponent's Max," Ash said calmly. "Casey has had Beedrill for years and has had plenty of times to think up ways around the type disadvantage."

May had to smile as Max quickly headed back to see the rest of Casey's first preliminary match. "I'll see you guys in a bit Nurse Joy should be finished with Pikachu and the others by now." He said his goodbyes and began to walk away.

"Hang on Ash, I'll go with you," She said catching up with him. "I can't wait to see Pikachu again." She said as an explanation to her parents. "I'll see you guys there when you drag Max away from the screen to get him to the pokemon center." Once they were far enough away from the others she had to tease him a bit about his earlier fight with Casey. "So you've had a girlfriend?"

She was surprised when Ash only looked sad and didn't explode at her teasing. "Yeah, Angie a girl from Sinnoh whose family runs a Pokemon Daycare," he said starting to sound sad. "It only lasted a month or so before we broke up cause our lifestyles really don't mesh."

"I'm sorry," She said feeling guilty about teasing him. "So you haven't gotten involved with anyone else since then?" She knew a few trainers who would probably love to date Ash if he was really lonely.

"Well sorta," Ash said vaguely. "I'm still working things out so I'd rather not talk about things." Ash began to blush as she was staring at him. "I think I'll jog the rest of the way," He said taking off running.

She considered going after him but decided against it. Ash would let her know as soon as he figured it out. She was still just surprised to find out that even Ash seemed to have at least a little romance in his life. She did wonder who the lucky lady was though.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
